


and it's worth it, it's divine

by liquidsky



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m glad we tried again,” Adam tells him. He sounds sleepy. Ronan nods, forehead hitting Adam’s chin. </p><p>“Me too,” Ronan says around a yawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it's worth it, it's divine

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! like, about 84 years ago i asked my friends about ronan and adam having butt sex and they both agreed that it'd be cool if ronan bottomed on their first time. so: here it is. i seem to have no control over my life and oh my GOD, i need to stop writing porn all the time. anyway, hope you enjoy this!  
> title is a line from cherry wine by hozier! and i don't even need to say that neither of these characters belong to me, right?

It’s raining outside, Adam notices, not at all focused on the quiet noise of droplets hitting the roof. It’s early, the sky’s not quite dark yet, the hours of another grey afternoon stretching by as they lie on his bed, his front plastered to Ronan’s back under the covers. 

 

“Do you wanna try again?” Ronan asks, shifting his body so he can face Adam. He looks embarrassed, which is not usual for him. Ronan’s naked under the blanket, and Adam can feel the sharp lines of his body when he moves closer to him. 

 

“Sure,” he tells Ronan. He moves forward, too, tangling his legs with Ronan’s and hissing softly when the movement makes their cocks slide together. Ronan has his eyes closed when Adam looks up, so he presses the pad of his index finger to Ronan’s lips before kissing him, very carefully.

 

Whatever his thing with Ronan is, it couldn’t possibly be more different from what he thought it would be. And god knows he’d dwelt on it, in every way he knew how: focusing on the careful softness of Ronan’s stare when he thought Adam wasn’t looking, letting his mind wander over the lengths of his body, the broad expanse of his shoulders and the thin set of his lips. He thought about it when he shouldn’t, too, couldn’t help but sneak glances at Ronan’s tall frame whenever he figured he could get away with it, unconsciously licking his lips and telling himself that it would never, ever happen. But that didn’t really change much: he was all too familiar to the blaze behind Ronan’s eyes to think he’d survive the fire. The nights were the worst, he thought, when the only sound in the room was of his own ragged breathing as touched himself as roughly as he could, biting down on his lips and arching his back as the image of Ronan Lynch burned behind his closed eyelids. 

 

Now, though, gasping as Ronan’s short nails dug into the skin of his back, he had to admit he’d been wrong. Ronan is gentle, sometimes excessively so, his touches feather-light and slow, careful. He drags his mouth all the way down to Adam’s collarbone and sucks a bruise there before peppering kisses on the marked skin. They work well together, it seems, Ronan a quick learner and Adam a patient teacher, both of them quickly discovering what feels good— Adam’s surprised that most things do, with Ronan— and what doesn’t. 

 

Adam pushes Ronan back into the mattress and crawls over him, trailing kisses down his neck, tracing his tongue over the black ink on his moving tattoos, nipping and caressing his way down his chest. He looks up at Ronan through heavy lids and finds that Ronan is staring at him, his pale eyes wide, his mouth parted. Adam smiles at him before pressing a small kiss to his belly button. Ronan’s entire body seems to melt under his hands, and Adam nuzzles his face against the sparse hairs on his tummy. 

 

One of Ronan’s hands finds its way to Adam’s head, not quite gripping the hair there. Adam takes that as a good sign and moves downwards with his mouth while both of his hands stroke Ronan’s thighs. They’d never actually gotten that far before. Adam’s skin prickling with excitement as he tightens his fingers around the base of Ronan’s dick and closes his lips around the head. Ronan tenses up almost immediately, his fingers tangling briskly through Adam’s locks as Adam sucks, taking more of him in. 

 

“Shit , Adam,” Ronan hisses. Adam starts stroking the length he can’t reach with his mouth and hollows his cheeks experimentally, twirling his tongue. 

 

Ronan’s chest is heaving and it seems like his entire body is flushing, the hand that isn’t currently trying to rip off Adam’s hair getting white-knuckled as he grips the sheets. One of Adam’s hands goes from Ronan’s thighs to his balls and fondles them gently. Ronan moans, mouth falling open as spots start to form behind his eyes, “Fuck, wait. Wait!  Stop—don’t wanna come yet, c’mon”

 

So Adam gives him one last lick, flattening his tongue over a vein before crawling his way up Ronan’s body and kissing him. It’s a dirty kiss, deep and wet and Ronan shudders, tasting himself on Adam’s mouth. They kiss for a while, rutting lazily against each other. Adam lips trace Ronan’s sharp jaw, trailing back to lick Ronan’s earlobe. Ronan’s breath hitches, “ _Fuck me,_ ” he groans. 

 

Adam stills, pushing away from Ronan so he can look him in the eye. Ronan’s blushing, but he doesn’t look particularly sorry for what he just blurted out. “Do you—I mean. You. Uhm. Really?” 

 

Ronan nods slowly, “I wanna try. If you wanna try, I mean, obviously we don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable but I just thought mayb—”

 

“Let’s do it.” Adam tells him, very seriously. Ronan snorts, and the sound reverberates through their bodies in a way that probably shouldn’t feel this good. Adam sits down on his legs, so Ronan pushes himself to his elbows to look at him. 

 

“Do you have stuff?” 

 

“Stuff?” 

 

“Like, lube. And condoms,” Ronan explains, “Stuff.” 

 

“I… do, actually. Hold on a second,” Adam says, and leans over the side of the bed to grab something that seems to be stored under the bed frame. Ronan has to hold him by the waist so he won’t end up falling off the mattress. He hears some vague fumbling noises before Adam is back on his lap, holding a bottle of lube and three condoms triumphantly. 

 

Wordlessly, Adam hands Ronan the lube and the condoms—which he places on the nightstand beside the bed before giving Adam a curious look. 

 

“So, uhm. The,” he stops, and looks distinctly like he’s searching for words, “never mind.” 

 

He snatches the small bottle of lube from the nightstand and is about to squeeze some onto his fingers when Adam stops him, grabbing his wrist, “Wait. Can—can I?” Adam says, giving the lube a meaningful look.  

 

Ronan stares at him, “You don’t have to”, he says, like he’s giving him an out. Adam feels warmth spread through his insides, feeling ridiculously fond of Ronan for about four seconds before rolling his eyes. 

 

“In case you haven’t noticed from the time just now when I had your freaking  dick  in my mouth, I’m aware that you’re a guy. I’m not freaking out,” Adam says. Then, “Give me the damn lube. Unless you’re uncomfortable with me, y’know, _doing_ you. Then you can do it, it’s cool.” 

 

Ronan grins, “I’m cool with you doing me. The coolest.” And shoves the bottle of lube on Adam’s hands. Adam squeezes some of it on his fingers and hands it back to Ronan so he can place it on the nightstand. 

 

“So, uhm.” Adam clears his throat, “how do we do this? Should you turn around?”

 

“Yeah, ok,” Ronan says, then turns, his front pressed against the mattress and his face slightly turned to the side. He spreads his legs; Adam presses a kiss to the base of his spine. 

 

Ronan feels more than sees as one of Adam’s slick fingers touches the soft skin behind his balls, traveling upwards to the cleft of his ass. He shudders when the tip of Adam’s finger catches against his entrance, shoves his face against the pillow to muffle a  sound . Slowly, Adam  presses his index finger inside, and it’s— _God._

 

Adam watches as Ronan’s entire body tenses, so he leans down to kiss across his shoulder blades. “Hey, tell me if you wanna stop, ok?” he whispers, mouthing at Ronan’s ear. Ronan nods, tension seeping away. Adam pushes in past the first knuckle, still nipping at whatever inch of skin he can get his lips on, hoping to distract Ronan. It obviously works, Ronan’s legs spreading wider and his hands letting go of the sheets. Adam thrusts his finger in and out, as gently as he can. He waits until Ronan starts shifting up to meet him to push in a second finger, slowly scissoring them when they slip all the way in. 

 

Adam’s pretty sure he’s never been this turned on before, heat deliciously pooling on his groin. God, he needs—he doesn’t even know what he needs, all he knows is the way his mind seems hazy with arousal, his cock flushed red and hard. He lowers his other hand to stroke himself a little, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He groans at the feeling, tightening his fingers around his shaft and crooking the ones that are inside Ronan. 

 

Ronan groans, too, hips hitching as he arches his back into the touch, moaning something that sounds like a weird fusion of “Fuck” and “Adam.” Adam leans over him, biting at the skin behind Ronan’s neck as he grinds against Ronan’s thigh, his fingers still buried deep in him. 

 

“Adam,  God— ,” Ronan starts, and his voice sounds hoarse, a little higher than normal, needier, “Can you— fuck . Another one? Please?” and Adam leans away from him so he can push a third finger inside, getting lost in the way Ronan’s body seems to open up for him, his spine arching into a taut bow as he tries to get Adam’s fingers deeper into himself. 

 

“You’re amazing,” Adam breathes into the skin of his lower back, awestruck. Everything feels like too much, right then, the air around them heavy. “Ronan, can I—are you—”

 

“Ready, yeah. I’m. C’mon, I’m good,” He babbles, his hands moving frantically to grip at the blanket, “You can fuck me now, babe”. 

 

Adam’s heart does something that feels too much like a somersault, beating crazily inside his ribcage. He fumbles with the condom packet, his hands shaky when he finally, finally manages to wrap it around his cock. He lowers himself over Ronan, his left hand searching for Ronan’s so he can intertwine their fingers. Ronan leans on his elbows so he can turn his head and lock eyes with Adam, a small smile on his face. He looks breathless in the best way possible, flushed and wide-eyed.

 

“Hey,” Adam says, “You good?”

 

“I’m good,” Ronan tells him, squeezing his hand. 

 

“Good,” then, “Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down or something, ok?”

 

Ronan nods; Adam pushes in, deliriously slow. Just the head, at first, and  god, Ronan’s breath leaves his mouth in a _whoosh,_ he forces his eyes closed at the slight burn. It’s a stretch already, but it doesn’t last too long before it gets good. Intimate, big in a way that is weirdly nice, warmth spreading through him, settling quietly. “More,” and it’s not higher than a whisper, but Adam hears it anyway, going deeper. He’s squeezing his fingers almost to the point of pain and Ronan can feel that Adam’s shaking. His mind filled nothing but love when he realizes that it’s because he’s holding back. 

 

“I can take it, ok? C’mon. I’m good” Ronan tells him, hushed like he’s sharing a secret. Adam lets himself go, then, pushes in until he’s bottomed out, his hips pressed flush to Ronan’s ass. It’s _so good_. It’s unbelievably good – no other feeling in the world could even begin to compare to how it felt to be this deep within Ronan. He bites his lips to stifle a moan, his fingers digging into the skin of Ronan’s shoulders in a way he thinks will leave bruises – but right now he couldn’t care less if he tried. He moves, slides nearly all the way off then thrusts in, again and again and _again_. Ronan starts pushing back, hitching his hips to meet Adam’s efforts until they find a rhythm that leaves them both shaking, sweet nothings and swear words and these tiny, cherished sounds that neither of them can really hold back leaving their lips in a rush. Adam’s orgasm hits him like lightning, overwhelming enough that he thinks he sees stars. His hips stutter as he comes, Ronan’s name sugary sweet on his lips. It doesn’t really take Ronan long then, too, with Adam shoving one hand between him and the mattress and stroking him fast and tight, finger sliding along his slit before he comes all over Adam’s fist. 

 

Adam pulls out – Ronan thinks it’s weird when his body clenches around nothing – and cuddles up to Ronan, giving him a peck on the cheek and throwing his arms over his torso. Ronan shoves one leg under Adam’s and turns until he can bury his face in the crook of Adam’s neck. 

 

“I’m glad we tried again,” Adam tells him. He sounds sleepy. Ronan nods, forehead hitting Adam’s chin. 

 

“Me too,” Ronan says around a yawn. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

(They startle awake about four hours later, Gansey threatening to hire someone to kick down the door if they’re not outside in ten minutes)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you've enjoyed this! it's unbeta'd, which means that any and all mistakes are my own. i read through this like four times to make sure there weren't any hideous mistakes, but i'll probably read it again in the morning and cringe to myself as i realize that i've posted something with a bunch of weird and non-cohesive sentences. hopefully that won't happen. thank you guys for reading, hope you have an amazing day! xx


End file.
